


A Blessing in Disguise

by Rei382



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, wand bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Attempts to force the re-bonding of Draco's wand led to a closeness between Harry and Draco that neither of them had foreseen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> My.. omg, 7th?! prompt for the drarropoly game?!
> 
> I got a free writing prompt this time, which is, of course, the most difficult!  
> My theme was Wand Cores and I had to choose between a few themes, so I went for wand bonding.
> 
> *Thanks to Sumthin Clever for helping me making sure this actually fit the prompt XD and for the beta work <3

Draco played with the wand, throwing it in the air, allowing it to spin and catching it again. It was mostly useless to him now but he had a nostalgic and emotional connection with it still. 

"Can you imagine what would have happened if it didn't bond with you?” he asked. He looked sideways at the man sitting next to him and watching a show that played on what Draco had recently learned was called a ‘telly'. 

The man looked at him, green eyes sparkling in amusement. “It wasn't so much that it bonded with  _ me _ that was the issue, but its refusal to bond with  _ you _ .”

“It bonded with me just fine when I first got it, Harry.  _ You _ were the problem.”

Harry smiled at him. “A problem or… a blessing in disguise? You said yourself that the new wand actually feels better than your first one. And besides,” Harry reached over and placed his hand on Draco's knee. “If your wand didn't insist on staying bonded with me, we wouldn't be forced to spend all that time together trying to solve it. And if we wouldn't have spent all that time together…”

"Then you wouldn't find out what an amazing person I am,” Draco finished Harry's words with a smirk.

"Yeah. And also what a nice ass you got.”

Draco arched his eyebrow. “You mean you didn’t notice that in school?”

Harry chuckled. “I didn’t have as many opportunities to stare at it as I did during all the times we tried to force that thing to bond with you again.”

“Well no wonder then that you kept getting in trouble. You didn’t have my ass to give you some peace of mind.”

Harry smirked and moved his hand up Draco’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “I think I’d be in a  _ different _ kind of trouble if I did have it. Wouldn’t pay much attention to school, and, oh, I don’t know, saving the wizarding world.”

How for Merlin’s sake was he supposed to concentrate on this conversation when Harry was touching him like that? “Right,” he managed. At least it seemed like the conversation was over when Harry leaned over to kiss him.


End file.
